The Process
by Pseudo-Discordance
Summary: This is a side-project I made about what happens when one is XANA-fied: John V. was a normal kid, but he has become the pawn for the most formidable enemy the world has ever not known. Chapter 3 is out.  Read, Review, and enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1: Possessed

Hey, its Soviet. This is a somewhat side-project I'm working on while branching off from the brainchild of my main story, while getting some ideas. Just a thought that came into my mind: What actually happens when one is XANA-fied? Well, this little distraction is just about what the animated series never shows you. Oh, yeah, one more thing: all though the JxA shipping is one that I mostly support and always liked, most of my stories don't show any. It may be personal/internal vendetta, or an outside character conflict, but if you see a hint of character-to-character romance, you had _**way too**_ much liquor last night. Well, enjoy!

THE PROCCESS:

By SWM

CHAPTER ONE: POSSESSED

John Velasquez walked down the hallway to 3rd period science with Ms. Hertz. He never imagined that later that today, he would become a pawn in a conspiracy he had never thought about, and become controlled by an unstoppable enemy. He was just a normal kid in a [seemingly] normal school. So why did the XANA choose him? Nobody will ever know. But for now, John seriously didn't give. Unfortunately, he would wish he did later.

As he meandered towards 7th period Algebra with Mrs. Meyer, he neared the open electrical outlet. The outlet was sparking with energy, but John didn't notice. He was too interested with how he would make up some story to cover the fact that he didn't do his homework (again). He never saw the ghost coming. The events that happened next were so fast, he couldn't see a single thing before his mind went blank. A piercing pain exploded through his head, but it was quickly suppressed by a strange, unnatural numbness, like a painkiller that was slowly numbing his whole nerve system. Suddenly, he felt a message in his mind, almost telepathic, one that said "_submit, submit"_ and another that said _"don't try to fight",_ but he didn't listen. Whatever was happening, he didn't want it to happen. Something was trying to possess him, and it needed to finish the process. But [screw America] he couldn't let it finish it. He couldn't let this happen. As his spinal cord was growing more and more numb by the second, he staggered towards the nurses office, as his legs buckled, and he couldn't feel them anymore. He tried to cry for help, but his throat closed up, and he then couldn't breath as the paralysis reached his lungs. He tried to reach for his phone, but his hands were unable to move. He lay there, frozen on the ground. Suddenly, a strange symbol like an eye flashed in front of his eyes. His vision blurred up. He could barely see the gym teacher Jim crouch down, and look at him, and he went unconscious.

John got up, steadily. Jim didn't know what had happened to the boy, but he seemed shaken, and his eyes were pure white. He suddenly aimed the palm of his hand at Jim, as if to push him back. Suddenly, and electrical bolt shot from his hand, and caught Jim off guard. He was electrocuted, and fell into the corner, unconscious. John/XANA walked away down the hall to room 213: the dorm of Aelita Schaeffer.

TO BE CONTNUED WHENEVER……………………………………………..


	2. Symbiotic

The Process

Chapter 2: Symbiotic

John V. walked steadily, yet slightly misbalanced down the hall. His destination was dorm room #213 on the second floor. Suddenly the telepathic voice spoke to him again: "_Sorry about that, but you were struggling quite a bit. I did what I had to in order to restrain you." _John found he could speak back to the entity, so he did. "Who are you, and what are you doing with me and my mind?"_ I am XANA. You may not have known of me before now, but I am afraid my survival has become quite crucial to you as your own_. "What does that mean?" His legs started to move forward involuntarily, and then he stepped toward he staircase. "Stop, why are you doing this, stop making me walk!" _I am afraid I must do something, a very important task in my agenda that I must complete in order to reach my prime goal. However, I suppose that after what I have put you through, you deserve to know what is going on. I am an AI, who has possessed you in order to eliminate certain targets in the way of my main goal._ "And that would be?" _World domination and the destruction of humanity. Which, unfortunately means that I have finished using you, I will have no use for your puppet-like body, so you will have to be disposed of afterwards. _"Because you don't want me squealing to the authorities?" _Actually, I could care less about what the infernal local authorities think or do. Once my prime targets have been eradicated, your government will be helpless to stop me. Besides, they will most likely not believe you, and after I take charge, the damage has been done, and they find out u were right all along, it will be too late._ "So, what happens if I try to kill you, or something?" _Well, I have become attached to your DNA code, and therefore, symbiotic to you. If I die, you die, if you die, I die. "_So you need me, I need you sort of thing?" _Yes, exactly. Just a little bit short of parasitism._ "So, what now?" _You will take me to the dorm of my first target, where I will begin my conquest. Let's go, class starts in 5 minutes!_ Then, against his will, John lurched down the hall to an uncertain fate, feeling sick about what might happen next…


	3. Nearing Fate

Ch. 3 of The Process

Pitchshifter6

Ch. 3: Nearing Fate

John walked down the hall. He knew where his destination was, but he had no control over how to get there. There was…a problem…he was being controlled by some kind of entity that identified itself as X.A.N.A. He had no idea what that was, but he assumed it couldn't be good.

Earlier, XANA had informed John that it had bonded with John's DNA, and as long as it refused to leave his body, the XANA would remain in a parasitic/symbiotic relationship with John. If XANA were to die without removing itself from his DNA, John would be killed as well. It seemed to John as he walked closer and loser to Dorm 213, that he was stuck between a rock and a cellular hard place. This wasn't like not handing in homework on time. He couldn't weasel out of this one. He knew deep down, this time he was screwed.

XANA told him telepathically that his destination was dorm 213, and he knew things could only get more and more f*cked up. 213 was the current room of Aelita Stones. He never knew her that well, because she always stayed out of public, hanging out with her friends, Jeremy Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia and Ulrich Stern. He knew XANA's intentions: kill Aelita. John had no idea why XANA wanted this. Aelita seemed like a regular innocent person, just like every other student out there in Kadic. The worst part: After XANA used John's body complete his task, XANA would most likely kill John. If he didn't, and just left John without any harm, Aelita's blood would be on John's hands, and that would suck more than anything.

John could see 213 ahead now. It was at the end of the hallway. John knew he had to stop this. He couldn't kill someone. He couldn't kill anybody. He couldn't let this happen. He screamed, "HELP! SOMEBODY!" but he realized he could only communicate telepathically. His lips never moved and he could only hear his cries for help emanating through his thoughts.

As he neared the door, he waited, and listened through the wall. For some reason, his bonding with XANA gave him enhanced senses. He could clearly hear everything going on inside the room as if he was inside the room right now. He heard Jeremy and Aelita talking, "I got readings of an activated tower on Lyoko. We need to get to the factory right now; it's too dangerous to stay here. We don't even know what XANA has done yet." "Wait, I need to find something, it's around here somewhere. Anyway, I'll contact Ulrich Odd and Yumi, you get to the factory." "Alright meet me there." "Okay." John heard footsteps heading for the door. He waited for Jeremy to leave the room.

As soon as Jeremy walked out of the room and closed the door, John ran over to him, and grabbed him, covering his mouth with his hand. Jeremy tried to cry for help but XANA used John to shut him up. _This is the beginning of my plan_, said XANA. John went to a nearby closet, and used some ropes to tie up Jeremy. He then covered his mouth again with duct tape, and threw him in the closet and locked it. After that, he walked away, and John almost had no idea what he had just done.

_What the hell was that?_ He asked. XANA replied _with him out of the way, we have a bit more of a chance against them_. John had no idea what XANA was talking about. _Against who? And how come they said Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd? I want answers!_ XANA replied again _and you will receive them soon enough. For now, we need to get to the factory. They will be heading there shortly. We need to move. _With that, John began another anxiety filled journey down the halls of the dorm. It would be long before this living hell was over…


End file.
